


Des Animagi et des conséquences

by Maya_Ccie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié, Animagus, BOIS - Freeform, Baballe, Bêtises, Chien, Gen, Je ne veux pas savoir, Je préférais ne pas savoir, Lily n'aime pas l'automne, Marauders, Pauvre professeur, Poudlard, Rat, Secrets, Seduction, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Va chercher, animagi, baton, brame, cerf, chat, poèmes, questions bizarres, saison des amours, xylophage
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie
Summary: Ils étaient devenus Animagi pour aider leur ami. Au passage, ils s'étaient bien amusés mais certaines conséquences avaient été difficiles à anticiper... Sirius lâche ce bout de bois, des gens te regardent.
Kudos: 1





	1. Va chercher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Xylophage" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.  
> Xylophage (en résumé de Wikipédia) : c'est un organisme vivant (un insecte le plus souvent) qui mange du bois
> 
> L'idée de l'OS est complètement débile... désolée Sirius ^^" Mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit du joyeux et du débile sur les Maraudeurs, ça fait du bien

Lorsque les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de devenir Animagi, ils savaient qu'ils prenaient de gros risques et ils avaient pris énormément de précautions pour que personne ne découvre leur secret. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu anticiper toutes les complications ni certains effets secondaires de leurs formes animales.

Ils s'étaient très vite rendu compte qu'il serait plus difficile que prévu de cacher leurs incartades, les Animagi déteignant de manière imprévu sur leur nature humaine.

Pour James, cela avait consisté en un goût de plus en plus prononcé pour les balades en forêt et, malheureusement pour Lily, une tendance accrue à proclamer haut et fort son amour pour la belle rousse, plus particulièrement en automne. Sirius appelait ça, en riant « Le brame du Cornedrue lors de la saison des amours ». Mais bon, ça n'avait pas trop attiré de soupçons sur leurs activités nocturnes en période de pleine lune. James avait toujours été assez excentrique et personne à Poudlard n'avait cherché la raison d'une bizarrerie de plus.

Peter n'avait pas généré trop de problèmes non plus. En bon rongeur qui se respecte, il s'était mis à apprécier de plus en plus les légumes, quelques amis de Gryffondor s'était certes étonnés mais le régime alimentaire de Peter leur apportait peu. Il était également devenu encore plus fouineur à se faufiler partout, mais comme sa discrétion avait augmenté en même temps là aussi ils avaient couru peu de risques d'être découverts.

.

Non en fait, la vraie source de problèmes avait été, comme d'habitude, Sirius. Et James n'avait pas aidé non plus. Juste après leur première transformation, les quatre garçons euphoriques avaient passé beaucoup de temps dans la Forêt Interdite à découvrir et maîtriser leurs formes animales, sous la supervision de Remus.

James s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour la forme de chien de Sirius. Les deux garçons avaient toujours eu du mal à rester dans le calme du château, mais une fois Animagi leur amour du grand air s'était décuplé et ils s'étaient mis à passer le maximum de temps possible dans le parc de Poudlard. Sirius passait une grande partie de ce temps sous sa forme de chien et James adorait jouer avec lui, lui lançant des balles, des bâtons ou le regardant simplement courir après des sauterelles.

Au début Sirius jouait ainsi pour rire, parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle d'adopter le comportement d'un chien exemplaire. Les amis s'étaient rendu compte des conséquences de cette insouciance un peu trop tard.

Ils étaient en train de regarder le match de Quidditch Poufsouffle contre Serpentard, lorsqu'un Poursuiveur avait fait passer le Souaffle juste devant les gradins où ils étaient assis, un peu trop près de leurs gradins. James avait senti son ami se tendre à côté de lui et en se tournant vers lui, ce qu'il avait vu ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

Sirius avait exactement le même regard à la fois fixe et brillant qu'il prenait lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble. Et ce regard était posé sur le Souaffle qu'il ne quittait plus des yeux. Le reste du match était assez flou puisque les trois garçons l'avaient passé à essayer de distraire leur ami pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le terrain pour essayer d'attraper la grosse baballe rouge.

Remus et Peter pensaient que cette épisode aurait servi de leçons à James et Sirius. En cela, ils étaient tous aussi naïfs que leur deux amis.

Ils avaient simplement arrêté de jouer avec des balles… et s'étaient pris d'affection pour les bâtons.

.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'amuse c'est tout. Et en plus c'est super bon pour les dents quand on les ronge ! ça retarde la formation du tarte. »

C'était ce que Sirius avait affirmé extrêmement enthousiaste à un Remus qui commençait à légèrement s'inquiéter des conséquences de ses après-midi de jeux. Bien évidemment, ça n'avait pas DU TOUT rassuré le loup-garou… au contraire.

Les problèmes étaient arrivés assez vite.

.

Sirius avait eu bronchite assez carabinée et malgré tous ses talents, Mme Pomfresh n'avait plus le guérir sans lui prescrire plusieurs jours de repos strict, au chaud, dans son lit. Un supplice pour le garçon qui ne tenait pas en place. Il s'était profondément ennuyé, à tel point qu'en un seul jour il avait fini tous ses devoirs pour les deux semaines suivantes. Il lui avait fallu trouver de nouvelles occupations.

Un soir, Peter rentra dans leur dortoir et le trouva en train de mâchonner un énorme bout de bois, qu'il se lançait à lui-même régulièrement.

« Patmol, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là ?

-Je m'ennuie Queudv'. Je m'ennuie profondément alors je joue. Et comme vous étiez en cours, je suis bien obligé de jouer tout seul.

-Très bien mais… je rêve ou tu joues à te lancer un bout de bois ?

-C'est super drôle, tu devrais vraiment essayer. Encore mieux, tu ne voudrais pas jouer avec moi et me le lancer ? S'il-te-plaît ?

-Mais attends… Sirius, tu l'as trouvé où ce bâton ?

-Euh… si je te dis que j'ai arraché un bout du cadre de mon lit, tu vas t'énerver ? »

.

Les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été doués en magie, ils apprirent rapidement beaucoup de sorts de réparation pour camoufler toutes les traces de crocs que leur ami laissait dans leur dortoir, à commencer par leurs pieds de lit qui étaient complètement rongés. Ils cachèrent également soigneusement leurs balais, loin des ardeurs destructrices de Patmol mais le jour où Remus le vit regarder fixement (et en salivant légèrement) la table des Gryffondors, ils commencèrent vraiment à s'inquiéter.

Les elfes de maison furent de la partie et les aidèrent à constituer une réserve d'os que Sirius se mit à ronger le soir dans leur dortoir.

Cela marcha assez bien, le chien se contenta de cette réserve et arrêta de manger tous les bouts de bois qui passait à portée de sa mâchoire… en apparence du moins.

En réalité il devint juste très fort pour réparer et camoufler ses bêtises… jusqu'à un cours où James avait oublié sa baguette et où il fut obligé d'emprunter celle de son ami.

« … Sirius… je rêve ou il y a des traces de crocs sur ta baguette ? »


	2. Moi vouloir être chat

**Moi vouloir être chat**

.

« Enfin tout de même c'est bête, s'exclama Sirius en voyant Peter sortir une carotte de sa poche. C'est dingue qu'avec le nombre de livres qu'on a lu sur les Animagi on n'en ait jamais trouvé un seul avec écrit : _Attention, effets secondaires indésirables, imprévisibles et permanents ! Prenez garde pauvres mortels vous risquez de vous retrouver à vouloir manger des bouts de bois ou frotter votre tête contre les arbres en automne._ »

Remus haussa nonchalamment les épaules tandis que Peter lui répondait la bouche encore pleine de carottes.

« En même temps Patmol, même si ça avait été écrit, on l'aurait fait quand même. Et puis tant que tu ne commences pas à te gratter derrière l'oreille avec le pied, ce n'est pas si gênant. »

James, qui jusqu'à présent était resté étrangement calme se redressa soudain sur son lit, les yeux brillants.

« Les gars, j'y pense : vous vous souvenez quand McGonagall nous avait fait le cours sur les Animagi, elle nous avait dit que c'était une magie très difficile et très dangereuse et qu'il y avait beaucoup de conséquences.

\- En quoi elle n'avait pas tort…

\- Pour les conséquences on s'était dit qu'elle parlait de ce qui se passait si le sort était mal exécuté, mas en fait elle parlait sûrement de ça !

\- Sûrement… mais James, ça nous fait une belle jambe de le savoir maintenant.

\- Bien sûr, mais Moony, tu n'es pas curieux de savoir en quoi McGonagall se comporte comme un chat ?

* * *

Une fois la question posée, ils devinrent assez impatients d'y répondre.

« Dis Peter, tu ne voudrais pas te transformer et te promener dans les couloirs la nuit, pour voir si elle te poursuit ?

\- … Euh je pense que j'ai envie de dire non… Mais en fait j'en suis sûr. Alors non !

\- T'es pas drôle. »

* * *

« Par exemple, Remus quand elle vient te voir à l'infirmerie après la pleine lune, est-ce qu'elle te caresse ?

\- Bah non…

\- Mais oui tu es bête Sirius, c'est le chat qui se fait caresser. Mais est-ce qu'elle se frotte contre ta jambe en ronronnant ?

\- Non James ! Non ! »

* * *

« Peut-être qu'elle se lèche sous la douche, pour faire sa toilette ?

\- Peter, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me jeter un sort d'amnésie s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais m'enlever cette image de la tête. »

* * *

Peter s'effondra sur son lit, la main sur le ventre tandis que James se jetait sur une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida d'un trait.

« Ce banquet d'Halloween était encore une fois bien trop bon, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir manger pendant trois jours après ça.

\- Et moi donc, renchérit Sirius, j'ai encore fait mon labrador. »

Ses trois amis le regardèrent étonnés. Remus osa prendre la parole en premier.

« C'est-à-dire ? Tu pourrais préciser pour les non-canidés que nous sommes ?

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai pensé toute la journée à ce repas mais qu'ensuite j'ai mangé tellement vite que je n'en ait absolument pas profité et que quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus faim j'avais déjà beaucoup trop mangé. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre n'est plus qu'un immense estomac bien trop dilaté.

\- Euh oui… merci. Auquel cas, je crois qu'on tous fait nos labradors ce soir.

\- Vous savez qui d'autre à trop mangé ce soir ? enchaîna James, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. McGonagall ! A chaque fois que je la regardais, elle était en train de se resservir !

\- J'en connais une qui va encore devoir se goinfrer d'herbe à chat pour se faire vomir, ajouta Sirius en riant. »

Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard désespéré avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Pauvre femme, laissez la un peu tranquille quand même. »

* * *

Mulciber avait lancé l'insulte en premier. Les Maraudeurs avaient répondu promptement et le tout avait vite dégénéré en une bataille dans le couloir… un tout petit peu trop près du bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Elle sortit de son bureau comme une furie.

« Cessez cela immédiatement ! Je me contrefiche de savoir qui a commencé, vous aurez tous une heure de retenue et j'enlève 20 points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor. Dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours maintenant ! »

Rosier épousseta calmement sa robe et répliqua, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres.

« Enfin tout de même, certains cours devraient être interdits aux traîtres à leur sang. »

Tandis que James et Peter attrapait Sirius pour l'empêcher de se jeter à nouveau sur son cousin, Remus tournait la tête vers leur professeur.

Elle s'était redressée, retroussant légèrement les lèvres laissant entrevoir ses dents, Remus jurerait qu'elle était prête à cracher, tandis que ses doigts s'écartaient. Un chat prêt à bondir !

« Rosier, je vous rajoute deux heures de retenue ! Déguerpissez ! »

* * *

« Enfin tu es de retour Sirius ! ça s'est passé comment avec la vieille ?

\- Comme d'habitude, je suis jeune et inconscient, je devrais me concentrer sur mes études plutôt que perdre mon temps à faire des blagues stupides, ce n'est pas comme ça que mes parents m'apprécieront plus et j'ai deux heures de retenue demain. Mais, vous aviez déjà remarqué que le feu de la cheminée de son bureau est toujours allumé ? Et il y a un tapis qui a l'air si confortable devant.

\- Mais c'est vrai ça, je suis sûre qu'elle passe ses après-midi roulée en boule sur son tapis face au feu.

\- Oh oui ! et encore plus quand il pleut

\- Et ensuite elle doit sûrement aller griffer la tapisserie !

\- Par contre je suis un peu triste, je n'ai pas vu la moindre trace d'herbe à chat. Elle doit la cacher dans sa chambre. »

* * *

« Vous croyez qu'elle fait pipi toujours au même endroit, dans une litière ?

\- James ! Tu es sacrément dérangé.

\- Mes yeux me brûlent, enlevez-moi ses images de la tête !

\- Mais oui James ! Peter tu ne veux pas te transformer en rat et aller voir ses appartements ?

\- Non, non, non et non ! Vous avez vraiment un problème tous les deux.

\- Moony, Queudv'… vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles. »

* * *

« Les gars j'ai une idée !

\- Oh non, pitié, pas encore une…

\- Sirius, passe-moi ta montre s'il te plaît »

James récupéra l'objet que lui tendait son ami, intrigué. Il la posa sur un bout de la table, au soleil, avant de la bouger rapidement, en prenant bien soin de faire passer le reflet lumineux devant McGonagall à la table des professeurs. L'effet fut immédiat. Elle se tendit brutalement et se mit à suivre la lumière du regard.

« Regardez, elle fait exactement la même tête que Sirius quand on va lui lancer une balle !

\- Non impossible que je puisse avoir l'air aussi stupide !

\- Et pourtant si Patmol, malheureusement si »

Les garçons reprirent leur observation du pauvre professeur qui s'était complètement désintéressée de son repas pour être complètement absorbée dans la poursuite de cette petite lumière. Poursuite uniquement oculaire toutefois, elle avait tout de même un minimum de self contrôle pour garder un semblant de dignité. Son collègue de sortilège finit par l'interpeller, interrompant la sorte de transe dans laquelle elle était tombée.

« James, arrête de bouger la montre, elle commence à regarder dans la direction des élèves.

\- Belle démonstration en tout cas Cornedrue ! Vous croyez qu'on pourra s'amuser comme ça en cours ?

\- La pauvre… elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, la plaignit Remus tandis que les quatre garçons hilares sortaient de la Grande Salle.

\- Dites les gars, reprit Peter pensif. Vous croyez qu'elle joue à ça le soir dans son bureau avec Dumbledore ?

\- Oh non Peter, toi aussi tu as été contaminé par leurs idées tordues !

\- Peter, je vais te demander un service : ne te transforme jamais en rat pour aller vérifier si c'est vrai ! »

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà sur Poudlard, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient rassemblés dans leur dortoir et discutaient gaiement, planifiant toutes les bêtises qu'ils pourraient faire pendant les vacances de Noël qu'ils avaient décidé de passer ensemble au château. James se redressa soudainement sur son lit, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur bien connue de ses trois amis et qui inquiétait beaucoup Remus et Peter.

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait faire un cadeau à McGo pour Noël ?

\- Bah non, pourquoi on ferait ça ?

\- Je sais pas, pour s'excuser de toutes les blagues qu'on lui fait.

\- Oh oui, moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Sirius

\- Voilà qui est étonnant… grommela Peter

\- Admettons, enchaîna Remus, vous voulez qu'on lui offre quoi ? »

Les deux garçons prirent à peine le temps de réfléchir, échangèrent un regard complice et s'écrièrent ensemble :

« Une pelote de laine ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Toutes mes excuses au professeur McGonagall et à JKR pour ce ramassis d'âneries
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si avez des idées pour d'autres chapitres. Ou juste pour me dire si avez déjà vous aussi mangé comme un labrador.


	3. Je chante pour toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,  
> Voilà un nouvel OS, écrit pour une nuit du Fof, il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème "Sortir".  
> Dans ma tête, ça a immédiatement fait : Sortir - James qui veut sortir avec Lily - bon bah c'est parti pour le brame .
> 
> Merci bien évidemment à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires aux chapitre précédents, je vous aime les enfant !
> 
> Disclaimer : Le titre est bien évidemment issu de la chanson de Bambi... j'étais obligée là. La suite du disclaimer est à la fin pour ne pas vous spoiler.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Je chante pour toi**

.

* * *

« Attention, alerte à tous les Maraudeurs !

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Sirius ?

\- La question mon cher Moon-Moon, n'est pas de savoir ce qui m'arrive, mais ce qui va tous nous arriver prochainement ! Nous sommes le 14 septembre ! Vous savez tous ce que ça signifie…

\- Oh non… l'automne arrive, soupira Peter.

\- Exactement ! Ce qui veut dire que nous commençons la saison des amours… et que le brame du Cornedrue arrive ! »

L'intéressé se redressa soudainement sur son lit et protesta violemment.

« Vous exagérez un peu quand même… Je reste humain ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'automne arrive que je vais me mettre à hurler dans tout Poudlard et demander à Lily-jolie de sortir avec moi toutes les cinq minutes !

– Plusieurs points importants James, reprit Sirius. D'abord, quand elle n'a pas là, ça n'est pas la peine de l'appeler Lily-Jolie, ça ne nous séduira pas et c'est ridicule. Deuxièmement : même quand elle est là, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine. Et troisièmement : ta défense est très drôle, mais je pense que Lily se souvient très bien des deux derniers automnes.

\- Là je suis d'accord avec le toutou ! renchérit Remus. Mais bon, mis à part la prévenir, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

\- Bah je pense que cette année on sait à peu près à quoi s'en tenir, il nous suffit d'anticiper.

\- Tu as raison ! Corn', tu ne voudrais pas aller faire un tour qu'on s'organise un peu ?

\- Vous êtes en train de me virer du dortoir là ?

\- Exactement !

\- Mais c'est la nuit…

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire un tour en cuisine, finir mes devoirs d'étude des runes, ou aller faire des provisions de châtaignes !

\- Vous êtes pas drôles… Bon très bien je m'en vais… mais MÉCONTENT ! Et je reviens dans une heure, vous aurez intérêt à avoir fini ! »

Le jeune homme sorti du dortoir en traînant des pieds, pendant que ses amis se regroupaient sur le lit de Sirius pour commencer leurs plans.

« Bon, commença Peter, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que la première chose à faire c'est d'éviter les rencontres avec Servilus… Même si Lily et lui ne se parlent toujours pas, je suis sûr qu'il va encore le provoquer en duel.

– Entièrement d'accord ! Tant qu'à faire il faudra faire attention à Richard Abbott aussi, ça fait un an qu'ils sont en binôme en sortilège, ils s'entendent bien tous les deux. »

\- Ensuite, autre point essentiel : le quidditch. Gryffondor a combien de match pendant l'automne ?

\- Un et contre Serdaigle.

\- … Euh, Richard Abbott n'est pas poursuiveur à Serdaigle ?

\- … Le pauvre, il va se faire massacrer…

\- Autre point essentiel, s'exclama Sirius, les chants : il a passé l'été à s'entraîner à la guitare. Ses parents ont même failli porter plainte.

\- Contre leur propre fils ?

\- Ah ce niveau-là, je pense qu'ils me considéraient bien plus comme leur fils ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai dormi sous une tente tout l'été ? Par goût du camping ? Que nenni, c'était le seul moyen de préserver mes oreille. »

Les garçons restèrent longtemps ainsi à essayer de planifier le plus de choses possibles et ne se rendirent même pas compte que James ne revint qu'au bout de trois heures au lieu d'une comme prévu.

.

Le lendemain, ils réalisèrent leur erreur en rentrant dans la Grande Salle. La table et les bancs des Gryffondor avaient entièrement été redécorés avec des guirlandes de fleurs. Des centaines de pétales de lys étaient également éparpillés sur la table. Des petits anges voletaient au-dessus de la table répandant une douce musique. Sirius déglutit lentement :

« Bon bah, on dirait que l'automne commence plus tôt que prévu cette année.

\- Oh non… et en plus quand on est parti il était encore dans la salle de bain. Je suis sûr qu'il est encore en train d'essayer de se « coiffer » »

Lily entra dans la Grande Salle juste après eux, immédiatement deux anges se précipitèrent avec une couronne de fleurs qu'ils tenaient au-dessus de sa tête comme une auréole. Elle jura instantanément et poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner vers les trois Maraudeurs.

« Pitié ! Pas cette année encore ?

\- Visiblement si… désolés Evans…

\- Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on a caché sa guitare cette année.

\- Super… »

James arriva enfin, extrêmement bien habillé, et visiblement il avait pour une essayé de discipliner ses cheveux au lieu de les ébouriffer encore plus que d'habitude. Il alla immédiatement s'agenouiller devant Lily et déclama d'une voix forte :

> « _Oh Lily-Jolie_
> 
> _Tes yeux brillent plus que le soleil_
> 
> _Ton doux rire est une merveille_
> 
> _Et tes lèvres scintillent telles des rubis_
> 
> _Et quand ta crinière s'enflamme dans le vent_
> 
> _Mon cœur bondit_
> 
> _Tout mon être sourit_
> 
> _Lily-jolie, je t'aime tellement_
> 
> _Douce et belle Lily_
> 
> _Je suis dans le désarroi,_
> 
> _Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?_
> 
> _Je t'aimerais toute ma vie ! »_

Remus écrasa brutalement le pied de Sirius pour l'empêcher de rire tandis que Peter pouffait dans son coin. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa la couronne de fleur qu'elle avait toujours au-dessus de la tête et la jeta dans le jus de citrouille de son voisin.

« Non, répondit-elle simplement avant de se faire une tartine de marmelade. »

.

« James je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

– Des pompes, ça ne se voit pas ?

– Pardon, la vraie question était : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– Pour séduire Lily évidemment

\- Evidemment… Enfin, sa réponse hier était plutôt claire non ?

– Oui, mais c'est que je suis allé trop vite. Il faut que lui montre que je suis le plus fort d'abord ! C'est pour ça que je vais défier Abbott demain !

\- Impossible, on a prévu le coup, il refusera tout duel avec toi mais comme tu le provoqueras quand même on a décidé qu'on ne te laisserait pas tout seul et nous sommes prêt à te lancer des Stupéfix s'il le faut !

– Bon… de toute façon je l'écraserai au Quidditch

– Il a décidé de commencer à former la relève, du coup cette année il ne jouera qu'un match sur deux et il ne fera pas le match contre Gryffondor.

– Bon bah tant pis, je vais l'exploser en cours de métamorphose !

– Oui ça tu peux j'imagine… »

.

« Tu en fais une tête bizarre Peter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ton créneau de surveillance de James ?

– Il est allé dans la Forêt Interdite pour se transformer et se cogner les bois contre des arbres. Ensuite il s'est mis à bramer pendant une éternité.

– Ah ! C'était ça les bruits bizarres qu'on entendait ?!

– Sûrement… toujours est-il que ça a rameuté des centaures, j'ai cru qu'il allait se battre avec eux.

\- Seigneur, cet enfant va mourir tuer par sa propre stupidité…

\- Et en rentrant il m'a demandé si je pensais qu'il devait s'entourer de pleins de filles pour se faire un harem et rendre Lily jalouse.

\- Heureusement qu'il est un humain et pas un cerf et que ce n'est pas parce que c'est l'automne qu'il l'embêtera toutes les cinq minutes… »

.

« J'ai tout prévu pour le match de Quidditch : je ferais livrer 24 bouquets de lys (un pour chaque heure de la journée où je pense à elle), je ferais un tour d'honneur après notre victoire, plusieurs filles viendront me voir pour me féliciter, mais moi j'irais voir Lily, je lui proposerais une balade sur mon balai, là j'irais à côté du lac, une sirène sortira de l'eau, me tendra une bague, je lui chanterais une chanson et je la demanderais en mariage !

– Remus, Sirius, on lui dit ou pas ?

– Il s'est tellement préparé, ça me fait presque de la peine.

– Non mais si on ne lui dit pas, ça sera encore pire le jour même, ce sera si triste…

\- Vous avez bientôt fini, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

\- Et bien, on se doutait que tu ferais quelque chose du genre…

\- Voilà Corn' : Lily ne viendra pas au match de Quidditch…

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment elle fera pour tomber amoureuse de moi si elle ne voit pas mes exploits sportifs ?! »

.

« Il nous reste encore combien de jour avant la fin de l'automne ?

– Dix jours…

\- Encore autant ?! Je n'en peux plus moi…

\- Et moi donc… Hier il a failli se battre avec deuxième année qui avait ramassé la plume de Lily… Le pauvre petit est parti en pleurant.

\- Même lui est épuisé… Il passe beaucoup trop de temps à écrire des nouveaux poèmes, la protéger ou faire du sport pour lui montrer qu'il est fort. Il mange à peine, ne dort presque plus… Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour tenir.

\- Les hormones… Tout est dans les hormones.

\- Enfin quand même, on va devoir le remplumer pour l'hiver, je vous propose qu'on fasse un paquet d'expéditions dans les cuisines. »

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec sa guitare ?

\- C'est moi qui lui l'ai rendue, c'est le dernier jour, on peut le laisser faire non ?

– Oui et puis de toute façon, Mme Pince ne le laissera pas continuer longtemps…

\- Vous avez raison, il va se faire massacrer ! »

C'est ainsi que les trois Maraudeurs, un immense sourire aux lèvres, accoudés contre une étagère de la bibliothèque, regardèrent leur ami, sa guitare à la main, s'approcher de Lily qui travaillait innocemment à une table. Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença à chanter d'une voix douce :

> _« J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci_
> 
> _Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici_
> 
> _Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané_
> 
> _Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant_
> 
> _Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent._
> 
> _._
> 
> _Il faut que tu saches. »_

A cet instant, il prit une grande inspiration, tandis que Peter et Remus constataient qu'effectivement il avait bien progressé en chant et en guitare depuis l'année dernière, que Lily soupirait bruyamment et que très étonnamment Mme Pince le regardait avec des yeux brillants. James reprit d'une voix bien plus forte.

.

> **_«_ _J'IRAI CHERCHER TON CŒUR SI TU L'EMPORTES AILLEURS_ **
> 
> **_Même si dans tes danses, d'autres dansent tes heures._ **
> 
> **_J'IRAIS CHERCHER TON ÂME dans les froids dans les flammes_ **
> 
> **_Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore_ **
> 
> **_Pour que tu m'aimes encore »_ **

_**.** _

C'est à cet instant que Lily craqua et l'interrompit :

« James, je vais t'arrêter tout de suite ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé alors je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire pour que je t'aime… ENCORE ! ET TU N'AS PAS INTÉRÊT A ME LANCER DES SORTS ! »

Les Maraudeurs qui riaient déjà franchement eurent en plus la surprise d'entendre Mme Pince murmurer que c'était dommage qu'elle l'ait interrompu car cette chanson était vraiment magnifique. Entre deux rires, Sirius arriva à s'exclamer :

« Moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'on aille jusqu'au moment où il aurait dit qu'il deviendrait reine ou qu'il se ferait plus belle »

Leur ami ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, il s'agenouilla, sa guitare toujours à la main et supplia Lily de lui laisser une dernière chance, avant de commencer d'une voix très douce, avec un sérieux que ses amis ne lui avaient jamais vu :

> _« Je suis nu et vide comme un verre_
> 
> _Fais de moi un vase, fais de moi un cendrier_
> 
> _Que m'importe la poussière…_
> 
> _A tes côtés_
> 
> _Et avant de reprendre l'air,_
> 
> _Vide-moi jusqu'à plus soif_
> 
> _Une dernière danse et puis, pose-moi sur l'étagère_
> 
> _Du bout des lèvres, érafle mes contours…_
> 
> _Mon amour. »_

A cet instant, il agita sa baguette et fit résonner dans l'air une douce mélodie au piano, en plus de sa guitare.

_._

> **_« Je suis venu te dire que je t'aime,_ **
> 
> **_Je sais d'autres l'ont mieux fait,_ **
> 
> **_Mais je suis venu quand même_ **
> 
> **_Mais je suis venu quand même_ **
> 
> **_._ **
> 
> **_Mais je suis venu… quand même »_ **

Il s'interrompit doucement, presque dans un murmure. Ses trois amis étaient bouches bée, à leurs côtés Mme Pince essuyait ses larmes et même Lily ne savait quoi dire, elle fixait James, stupéfaite. Il y eut un long moment de flottement, qui fut interrompu par un groupe de Serdaigle de sixième année entrant bruyamment. Mme Pince les disputa aussitôt, tandis que Lily secouait enfin la tête et fermait ses livres d'un geste brusque.

« Euh… je dois y aller… je vais être en retard en Etude des runes.

\- Mince moi aussi ! s'exclama Sirius. »

Ils partirent tous les deux précipitamment, tandis que James rejoignait Remus et Peter.

« C'était pas si mal cette fois, non ?

\- Je ne pensais jamais dire ça… mais oui James, pour une fois ce n'était pas si mal… »

.

« Je suis un peu ému, ça y est décembre est là, la troisième saison des amours de notre Cornedrue s'achève… Et nous ne vivrons pas la prochaine à Poudlard.

\- En tout cas, je tiens à nous féliciter, je trouve que nous avons évité la plupart des catastrophes. »

A côtés d'eux, James se redressa brusquement en se tenant la tête, comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait ces deux derniers mois.

« Je lui ai vraiment demandé de sortir avec moi à tous les petits déjeuner ?

\- Malheureusement oui… et encore, sans nous tu lui aurais demandé à chaque repas… et à chaque cours…

\- Je me suis vraiment battu avec deux serdaigles qui voulaient se mettre en groupe avec elle en potion… et avec un troisième année qui lui demandait son chemin ?

\- Oui… et même avec un hippogriffe dans la Forêt Interdite, juste parce que tu voulais te défouler.

\- Tu lui as aussi offert un bon paquet de fleurs et de chocolat… Moony est un peu jaloux pour les chocolats d'ailleurs.

\- Je lui ai vraiment chanté des chanson à la bibliothèque ? Devant madame Pince ?

\- Encore oui, mais ça nous a permis de découvrir que la Pince est très romantique, elle est une de tes plus grande fan maintenant ! Et étrangement… Lily a eu l'air d'apprécier la dernière chanson.

\- C'est vrai ?! Il faut peut-être que je continue la saison des amours alors ! »

Ses trois amis n'hésitèrent même pas, ils répondirent en chœur :

« NON ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la suite du disclaimer, vous aurez j'imagine reconnu "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" de Céline Dion. La deuxième est la sublime chanson "Voeu nu" d'Igit.


End file.
